Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-219333 A proposes a method of manufacturing a winding-type coil component shown in FIG. 12, for example.
A winding-type coil component 100 shown in FIG. 12 whose manufacturing method is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-219333 A includes: a core member 101 having a columnar winding core portion 102 and a pair of flange portions 103 (a first-side flange portion 103a, a second-side flange portion 103b) which is formed on both ends of the winding core portion 102; a pair of external electrodes 104a, 104b formed on the pair of flange portions 103 (the first-side flange portion 103a, the second-side flange portion 103b); and a winding 105 wound on the winding core portion. In such a configuration, the external electrodes 104a, 104b are formed in regions of the first-side flange portion 103a and the second-side flange portion 103b near an object (for example, a printed circuit board or the like) on which the winding-type coil component 100 is mounted.
Further, the external electrodes 104a, 104b are formed as follows so as to prevent the occurrence of drawbacks such as lowering of a characteristic such as a magnetic field and rounding around of solder to the coil (winding 105). The electrodes are not formed on a surface (opposedly-facing surface) of the first-side flange portion 103a and a surface (opposedly-facing surface) of the second-side flange portion 103b which opposedly face each other, and the external electrodes 104a, 104b are formed such that heights of the external electrodes 104a, 104b are increased from the above-mentioned opposedly-facing surface sides toward opposite surface sides of the first-side flange portion 103a and the second-side flange portion 103b. 
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-219333 A also describes that, in the manufacture of the winding-type coil component shown in FIG. 12, a method of forming an inclined external electrode as a method of forming the above-mentioned external electrodes (hereinafter also referred to as “inclined external electrodes”). The method includes the steps of: applying by coating a conductive paste to a pair of flange portions 103 (a first-side flange portion 103a, a second-side flange portion 103b) by immersing a core member (ferrite core) 101 in a bath 109 in which a conductive paste 108 for forming the external electrodes is pooled as shown in FIG. 13; and baking the conductive paste.
However, in the case of the above-mentioned method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-219333 A, even when a user wants to change an inclination angle of the external electrode (inclined external electrode) 104a, 104b, changing of the inclination angles is not easy. That is, such changing of the inclination angle requires facilities and installations dedicated to such a purpose thus giving rise to a drawback that a cost is pressed up.